iThink the show is Over
by Maddie170
Summary: Carly is so tired of sam and Freddie argiung along with the incident that went down. She comes to a almost full conclusion. CHAPTER TWO HAS ARRIVED PLEASE GO READ IT.
1. Chapter 1

iThink The Show is over.

"Come on Sam let's o it's time for the show to start."

yelled Carly from all the way down stairs.

"Hey Carly yeah Sam where's the dufous Freddie?"

"The dufous is here and I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me a dufous."

"Yeah doesn't care reply Sam?"

OH MY GOSH, You guys can't we ever get through one show without you guys arguing. It's so freakin' annoying."

"Sure Carly if Freddie weren't here. "

"Whatever Sam."

" Ok guys we're on in 5… 4… 3… 2…1, Hey Guys I'm Carly"

" And I'm Sam, Today we're gonna air a live tapping of our Music teacher singing in the bathroom stall.

" If you can call it singing , Right Carly."

__

If I could fall into the sky do you think time would pass me by oh do you think I'd walk a thousand Miles if I could just See you ….. Tonight. Lyrics by: Vanessa Carlton.

" Again that was out Music teacher Singing her off yet to high toned version of Vanessa Carlton's once awesome song."

" Hey Sam yeah Carly What do you think of our school. Well If Freddie didn't go there I think it would be fine."

As Carly sends slicing hands cutting her throat to tell Freddie to cut the show she sends daggers with her eyes to Sm.

" Thanks guys for tuning in see you next week."

"OMG Sam what was that for? "

" well it's true you said it your self last week."

" Yeah but not on our web show."

" hey Sam what's your prob."

" Hey Freddie get a life."

" How about I already got one, but you won't have one if you don't leave me alone."

" You know what I think I just might take you up on that over as freddie pulls Sam to the ground by her hair then jumps on her and gets into an all out brawl.

" GUYS I am so tired of your constant arguing STOP IT. I think the somethings got to change."

" WHAT" they both shouted in unison.

yeah I think the show is over.

"But… Why " Asked Freddie and Sam together.

"I'm so tired of you guys and your stupid arguing you sound like an old married couple."

"Me and Freddie" yea. a duh.

anyways we can still be fiends but I'm so tired I think I might end the show...

Hey if you liked this please comment and keep reading. It will get better with more action and even a slight love scene.


	2. Chapter 2

When it all falls down.

The last time I left off Carly had decided to end the show. Sam and Freddie were astonished and they didn't know what to do.

" Well Carly" said Sam "I think you should think this over" she continued.

" Sam" Carly said " If I knew you and Freddie wouldn't continue to fight I would say okay." Carly concluded then continued "But remember the last time you promised me."

_Sam thought back to last year when this same situation unfolded and she had promised Carly that she and Freddie wouldn't fight again. That had been a gruesome fight between Freddie and Sam. _

Then Sam spoke. "You know Carly I just thought about last time and I realized, that the reason why I didn't keep my promise was because me and Freddie didn't pinky swear."

"I'm sure if we pinky swore we could get it right this time. "

"Right Freddie" Sam willed him to say yes.

"Yea Carly, Sam's right." Freddie never thought a day in his life he would be saying Sam was right.

"Me and Sam will pinky swear and promise to be good this time." Freddie pleaded.

"You expect me to believe a pinky swear will solve this" Carly said UN amused.

"Yea" Sam and Freddie said in unison.

"Fine" Carly gave in, "But any fighting or anything I'm done." Carly concluded.

"Also I have to get proof of this pinky swear." Carly put air quotes around Pinky swear.

"Let me go get my camera." Carly exclaimed.

Sam and Freddie sat in silence. While Carly went to get the camera.

While she waited Sam looked at the sculpture of the moon on the wall that Spencer made.

Carly came back flustered and red faced. She looked as if she had battled a dragon in a hot and steamy jungle.

"Okay guys let's get this thing done" Carly said.

Sam walked over to Freddie and they grabbed each other's pinkies

Just as they grabbed each other's pinky's Sam felt a jolt of electricity shoot up her arm then tingle. Just as Freddie felt the same jolt then tingle in his arm

Carly quickly snapped the picture and Sam jumped away. She was surprised by the fact she felt that electricity.

Sam didn't even like Freddie let alone have feelings for him.

So what happened? Freddie thought the same. Why had he felt this way about Sam he was almost positive he didn't like her.

So what happened?

If you read my previous story iThink the show is over. You should be able to understand this chapter. However if you didn't you know where to look. Also for those to people how reviewed my other chapter I know I promised you a love seen but it's coming I just had to set up the platform for the love seen bear with me. If you liked this chapter and the previous one keep looking out more will be coming. So please review and give me suggestions. I would appreciate them.


End file.
